


𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴 𝓪𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓪𝓰𝓪𝓲𝓷

by heaven21



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaven21/pseuds/heaven21
Summary: what appeared to be just a false relationship slowly turns into something bigger!!!
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Samuel Drake & Reader, Samuel Drake/Original Character(s), Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴 𝓪𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓪𝓰𝓪𝓲𝓷

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, let's get started on the requests you sent me , i hope u like it 
> 
> let you know that English is not my first language so if I have any grammatical errors I'd appreciate it if you let me know.
> 
> I love you guys and the orders are still open in case you want to send me any special orders!

𝔀𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼: age diference, romance tesion 

"No, no, I won't do that," I said severely looking at the nate.

\- "yeah me nither, I won't pretend I'm the boyfriend of a kid" sam the nate's older brother comes into the conversation to defend his position, I look at him angrily, he always complained about my age, and that he shouldn't even be there.

\- "THAT'S THE ONLY WAY WE CAN GET THAT DOCUMENT, DAMN IT!"  
Nathan answered aggressively... I could see on his face that he was already too angry with the situation.  
We have been looking for an artifact in Greece for about six months, but we have never been able to find any blinks of its exact location, and all we need is the document we found, very good, no?

Well this document goes to auction in 2 days and we need to get in and steal it, but it seems the only way that can happen is if sam and I pretend to be a couple.  
It's not that I think it's such a bad idea, sam is a very attractive man, considering his age, but he always made it clear that he doesn't like me very much.  
At the moment I'm 23 years old, and recently finished an archaeology course in London and that's where I met the drake brothers.

They were friends of my history teacher at the time, and they tried to contact him to get more information and help about this artifact, and my teacher had told them that I was very good with ancient history and wouldn't mind helping them.  
Well, 6 months have passed and here I am in front of two people who were unknown to me but have now become my best friends.

"Why don't you call Elena to help us?" Sam asked the nate with a glimmer of hope, which was soon devastated by his brother's answer.

"she's doing a report in France, I'm not gonna ask her to abandon everything to come here, so this is our only option"

"Okay" I said in a voice half shaky half confident, and then I got the attention of both of them."I agree to do this, on one condition."

"Which condition?" asked Sam with a disapproving look at me.

"after all this, you two take me to dinner," I said in a joking tone, and then we all fell for a laugh. it was nice to laugh a little after all the stress we've been having these past few weeks.

"okay I'll take it too, but the same on account of the document" sam looked at me with an angry face.

"So it's decided, you have two days to practice, in the meantime me and Sully are going to crete to try to get more information about the artifact"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours passed and just before 8pm we arrived at the hotel, where Sully had made the reservation, I was completely dirty and my clothes needed to be changed urgently, and by the smell I feel, sam shouldn't be much different.

We entered the small hostel reception and approached the receptionist,  
"Good evening we made a reservation here under the name Victor Sullivan." I smiled at the lady standing in front of me  
"Good night miss, let me just see... aahh yeah I found a double room right?" when she said that sam and I looked directly at each other. and we both made a disgusting face.

"are you sure this is right?" sam asked urgently

"yes, my sir, that's what is in here" she turns the computer screen towards us

"There is no way to change?" I ask her

"even if you want we don't have any other rooms available right now, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, we'll stay with it" Sam interrupted the girl, took the key smiled and went out to the room

I thanked her softly and left behind him, when I arrived he was already getting on the elevator.  
"Can you wait for me?" I speak breathlessly  
"I'm sorry I thought you were already behind me," he says in a husky voice, which gave me a chill and made my heart beat faster.

He held the elevator door for me to enter, and smirk at me.

" t-thank you " I thanked him  
during the short trip to the room none of us released a sound, it was too strange the atmosphere, well i really understand why... in that afternoon we were asked (or better forced) to pretend to be a couple, when none of us almost empathize with each other... to be honest, we never really got along.

but it wasn’t my choice, Sam was quite attractive and seductive but he had a difficult personality and could sometimes be very arrogant, but beside that he seems to be a very good with women, But I’m sure he never looked at me any other way than as a child.  
while I was lost in my thoughts, I lost the notion of time and "woke up" with sam calling me repeatedly

"Were you listening to me?" Sam said a little angry

"I’m sorry I was lost in my thoughts I didn’t even realize we were here," so I got off the elevator and followed Sam to our room.  
When we got there we could see that what the receptionist had told us was true, we would have to sleep in the same bed and share the same bathroom...

"Do you want to take a bath first?" Sam asked me suddenly, sitting on his side of the bed "if you want you can go first I want to enjoy the view" i said, taking off his coat and backpack to a small table.

"okay then" he got up and went to the bathroom. When I heard the door close I took a breath of relief, I still had to analyze how sam and I could for a real couple. I walked to the balcony and leaned over the parapet looking at the reflection of the moon at sea, it was strange to think that I would have to pretend to have a boyfriend, when I don't even know what it is to have a serious relationship.  
Yes, I'm already 23 years old but all I had closest to a love life was my first stolen kiss in a parking lot after leaving a party drunk.  
how could i pretend to be sam's girlfriend ? it won't be so bad, i thought to myself and closed my eyes and started imagining what it would be like to have his lips on mine, what it would feel like to have his hand clinging to mine, and with that once again the feeling of butterflies in my belly and my heartbeat growing back.  
I was quite well there just feeling the sea breeze swinging my hair, and passing all over my body until...

"Hey?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned quickly, but when I looked I saw sam with his hair still wet and the water drops falling on the towel around his neck "it's telling you that you can go take a shower now, you're too distracted".  
I just waved and ran to the bathroom, and was relieved again to close the door, and stood there just taking a deep breath, with these attitudes it looked like I was 16 again embarrassed... but I tried not to think about it and went into the bathroom, and relaxed.  
A little while later when I came out of the bathroom with a new and more comfortable outfit, I let my hair dry naturally, and left the bathroom.  
when i came out i saw sam in the same place smoking, i don't know why but to see the smoke coming out of his lips and his face lit up with the moonlight i felt my body stiff and rushed, i felt my cheeks burning, and tried to take a deep breath.

"You've been acting very strange, what's wrong?" His voice came out rough, he didn't even turn his face to look at me

"What's your interest?" I said shivering, wanting to go in the bathroom again.  
the light in the room was out and at that moment I was grateful that he couldn't see my panic face

"Why so aggressive" he laughed softly "I hope you don't feel uncomfortable pretending to date me" he looked back with a smirk on his lips.  
I WOULD NOT tell him...

"No, of course not" I approached him and leaned over beside him staring at the water

"So why don't you look at me?" he said and put his hand on my chin and lifted it up a little so I could look directly into his eyes.  
I looked deep into his hazelnut-colored eyes and felt hypnotized by him, "You seem to be the one who's uncomfortable, having to pretend to date a child, as you say."  
he laughed a little and looked at me intensely "so why do I feel you nervous? and you know I only said that because of the age difference that separates us, because for me you are a woman, not a child" he puts his hand on my neck

"You're wrong, I'm not nervous" I responded quickly and turned my gaze away from his "Besides I don't know why you say that I don't care about your opinion -"  
With this I felt his lips pressed against mine... slowly my body was pushed against the cold wall and I felt his body pressing mine in order to hold me gently.  
Sam was much taller than I was, then his body covered mine.  
I did not know what to feel at that moment so I just surrendered to him.  
"I was just waiting for an opportunity to feel your lips on mine" he whispered in my ear, making my body shiver, and kissed my neck, not quickly but softly, making me relax in his arms, which at this moment were on my waist

"I guess pretending to date you won't be so bad" I said looking into his eyes "you decide if it's pretending or not" he spoke calmly leaning his lips against mine again...

I think from this day on things between us won't be the same....


End file.
